Elysium
by LadyReaper1992
Summary: Based off prompt that i managed to snag! it's on my profile if your wondering...basically this poor man manages to do the one thing that would get ANYONE killed: steal a treasure chest from King Thomas! (UH OH!) but, he unwittingly seals his fate and his daughter Alana's fate when King Thomas discovers this! what will happen should he come for them, i don't know! AU!King!Tom!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: prologue

"I shouldn't even be in here!" Bernard said while inside the treasure room of King Thomas. When he first got there, he was lost while getting back home from the village, desperate and hungry and even poor, to where he would dare go off and steal from the King's treasure room. King Thomas had been rumored to be a powerful sorcerer and a very malevolent and black-hearted king, and would kill someone without a second thought if someone were to even _look _at him, but Bernard wasn't even worried as much about him as getting something that would help him in the future. The treasure room had been filled with many jewels, gold coins, treasure chests, rare tapestries, and many rare things that the King would hoard all for himself and no one else would ever have it, but him, no matter whom it would have been. As Bernard was searching the place, he found a treasure chest full of jewels, necklaces, golden coins and goblets, and decided to take it in order to provide for his pregnant wife. "I hope the King doesn't see me and kills me while taking this." He muttered to himself going through the corridors carefully without having anything fall out of the chest while escaping the place. He got out of there without any complications and was maybe halfway across the dirt road towards his home when he collapsed and pulled out his piece of bread and cheese, munching on it with hopes of having his strength back enough to head for his home where she would be awaiting him. "How I managed to get out of there without any complications with neither him nor the guards I shall never know, but I thank the lord that he guided me through this act of desperation, which I hope he will forgive me for." Bernard said while putting his food back into the pouch and carried the chest again, hopefully without having it fall down onto the road while getting back there and the King noticing and ending up having to hunt him down. He eventually went back to his cottage, where his wife was awaiting him. "Bernard, my dear….where have you been, and what is that you are carrying?" she asked helping him with putting the chest down. "Elizabeth, my wife, I took something from the king that could help us with having a comfortable life, one of King Thomas' treasures!" Bernard explained opening the chest and showing her the many rare treasures inside the chest. She had her hands over her mouth in surprise. "My love, how did you manage to get this from him without anyone noticing?" she asked in astonishment. "It wasn't easy, but now we have a way for us to not be poor anymore, we could have a comfortable life for all of us, for our child, Elizabeth!" he exclaimed putting his hand on her stomach, feeling the warmth of their firstborn child. She was uneasy about what he had done, but if it meant giving their child a better life than theirs, then she would have supported him in every step of the way until the last drop of blood was spilt from her body giving their child a better life than what they had.

King Thomas had noticed that something was slightly off after coming back to his castle to rest for the night. He was cold-hearted, remorseless, wicked, no one could look at him without freezing on the spot and having him rip their heart out with his magic. His servants quivered with fear as he passed by them, hurrying to finish their tasks before having anymore to last through the night. He went to his treasure room to make sure everything was in order and nothing was missing, until he went to an empty area and noticed that one of his treasure chests had been taken from him. "WHERE IS IT, WHERE IS MY TREASURE CHEST!?" he roared, enraged that one of this things were taken from him. "M-My king, we d-don't k-k-know—" the guard babbled before being lifted into the air with Thomas' magic. "What do you mean you don't know!? Who could have _possibly _slipped by your line of sight and taken one of my treasures!?" he screamed enraged by their babbling. He threw them back towards the door, storming out of the room, and slamming the doors behind him with a deafening 'BOOM!' before ordering a servant to draw his bath before he would be fully stripped down until he was as naked as a peacock. While he was in his washing room, he contemplated on who would have taken his treasure chest, it wouldn't be his servants or guards whatsoever, his subjects, they couldn't be in his castle without the guards standing watch. After he was done, he went to his vanity clad in his robes, examining himself, his ginger curls, beard and goatee still beautiful even when wet. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, show me he who would _dare _take my treasure from the treasure hall." He chanted before lights appeared and it showed him a scene where a man was showing his wife some of the things from his treasure chest, marveling at the many rare items that were in there. "That poor commoner is the one who took my chest!? Outrageous!" he shouted in outrage. "My wife, once we sell these things, we can even live in a mansion, our baby will have a better life than what we have now." He said to her. "Yes, we can…I was thinking, if we have a girl, we could name her 'Alana', and if we had a boy, he would be named 'Robert', don't you think?" the woman asked. Her husband smiled, pleased with the names. Thomas smiled wickedly to himself, shaking his head at the man. "If you should have a daughter, she will be my bride, thief, make no mistake about that." He said before the image faded away and he slept in his sheets, resting another night away, hoping that he would be able to have the girl should she be born and of age.

Indeed the man and his wife had a girl and named her Alana, but sadly the woman died after she was born and Bernard was left to take care of their child, raising her while having his mansion, wanting her to be taken care of should something happen to him later in her life. Nineteen winters passed before Alana herself would be a grown woman and worthy of marriage, having her auburn wavy hair and hazel eyes, full lips that would scorn the red rose and lovely innocence that would captivate all who had seen her pass by, unaware of her fate at the hands of both her father and the King, who she had never met nor heard of, and many hoped they both wouldn't cross paths in the near future, but soon, it would end up happening….without anyone expecting it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty then, here's another chapter of this story from the oven, hope you guys like this! things already get crazy in this chapter, so hang onto something and enjoy the ride!**

**warning: violence, forced marriage, blood!**

Chapter 2: repayments

_19 years later…._

Alana was sitting along her favorite spot on the creek, watching the animals go by, including the occasional deer that would wander around the woods eating grass. "I feel so at peace here, it's beautiful." She mused looking at the little field of flowers. "Alana, where are you, dearest?" her father called out. "I'm here, father!" she said getting up to walk towards her father. He got to her, looking worried. "Oh, there you are, it's time to meet your latest batch of suitors, darling." he sighed knowing that he didn't want to put her through marrying her off to someone. She didn't complain, but there were some suitors she just didn't like very much. "Yes, father." She sighed, she was of marrying age and the most beautiful woman in the land, attracting dukes, princes, even the occasional kings, but some were plain, some were brash and arrogant, but she politely declined them without any conflicts ensuing from her rejection. She went with Bernard back to their posh and huge home, waiting for when the suitors would come to their home and profess why they would marry her, which was the one part Alana didn't always like out of most parts of proposals. She sat on the sofa with her father, awaiting the suitors to come by, growing tenser with the suspense of who would come for her hand in marriage. One suitor was tall, had red hair and his face had some freckles on there, he wore royal clothing, wondering if he were to be a duke or a count. As he kept talking to them, Bernard knew right away that he wasn't good enough for Alana, so he politely declined the proposal for her, saving her breath temporarily. Another suitor came in, a prince from a different land, the problem being that he would be quick to anger, which wouldn't sit well with neither Bernard nor Alana. As soon as the last suitor left, she went to her room to read a book, bored from the day's activities. "These suitors were too violent or dull for me, how I long for something more than this, tomorrow's another day, I guess…." She mused to herself turning a page of her book. Little did she know, someone else was watching her, or has been watching her for nineteen years, waiting for the day he would take what would be his.

* * *

Thomas watched the mirror, relieved that Alana had rejected the latest batch of suitors, yet he was furious that her father would dare try to marry her off to a stranger, but he was watching her, he watched her grow from that little baby girl, to the beautiful, innocent and grown woman she became, he wouldn't wait any longer for the day he would take her and make her his wife and Queen, to inflict the worst possible suffering on her father for taking what was his. "I'm watching you, Bernard, if you think I don't know about your crime, you are sadly mistaken, my pitiful, pitiful subject…..sad that your wife died after giving birth to Alana, but you will know how it feels to have something of yours taken from you, you will indeed." Thomas said with a smirk waving the scene away while getting up to practice his magic, sharpening his skills on certain arts of magic before paying them both a visit. But as he was doing that, there was a knock on the door, causing anger to boil in his veins. "You may enter." He said angrily. It opened to find one of his servants in the castle, more than likely needing to know what needed to be done. "S-Sir, is there anything that needs to be done?" he asked nervously. "Yes, have someone make any catalogues to make sure that everything is as it should be in my treasure room, make sure nothing is missing or moved, and also have the horses ready within the time I should be ready and be quick about it!" he ordered with detached authority. Today was the day that he would claim the greatest treasure to ever grace the earth: a beautiful woman who would be his Queen and love him, whatever it took. "You will be mine and mine alone, Alana, whether you want that or not." He said with purpose. He had his robes on, going towards his carriage to go to the manor where Alana was, bound and determined to have her as his own.

* * *

Alana and her father had their nightly meal together, relaxing from another afternoon of choosing suitors, but she felt like somehow she would find the one she wanted to marry soon, but she didn't know when, she sometimes asked about her mother, learning that she was one of the sweetest and kindest women he ever had for a wife and after she had been born, she died and since then, Bernard had never married again, focusing on raising Alana while his riches were slowly building up, but left out the part about how he had gotten the riches, not wanting to burden her with further words that would surely bore her to death. As they were finished, he heard the sounds of horses and men, and realized to his horror that it was King Thomas, he wondered what he wanted with him, but not without getting Alana to hide somewhere. "Alana, listen to me, you need to leave this place, run as fast as you possibly can and don't look back." He said with his hands on her shoulders. "Father, what's going on?" she asked worriedly. He hung his head before beginning. "How I had gotten the riches was that I had stolen a chest full of treasure from the king of this land, I didn't want to, but I _needed _to give you a better life than that of someone poor, dearest daughter, please forgive me." He said before going to his knees, crying against her skirts. "Father…..you stole one of King Thomas' chests!?" she asked astonished and horrified by her father's deed. "Go Alana! Leave this cursed land and never come back, I'm so sorry my precious daughter!" he shouted just as they were going towards the door. Alana was out of her home and towards the woods when she was hearing shouting ring out through the place. "Where is your daughter, thief!?" one man demanded. "I won't tell _you _where she is, your majesty! I won't let my daughter suffer under your control!" her father roared while she stopped at where the woods was starting and the last thing she had seen was something splattering on the window, causing Alana to start retching some, but she needed to keep going if she wanted to avoid her father's murderer at all costs. She got further and further until she momentarily stopped to gather herself together. "Oh father, I know you were trying to give me a better life, but why steal from the King himself?" she asked in sadness. "I don't know, but what he did killed him." The familiar voice said coldly. She jumped at the voice, which to her horror belonged to the King himself, he was handsome, but his expression and demeanor would make any man quake with terror. "Please, let me go! I'll pay you the gold we have, just let me go!" she pleaded. He shook his head, extending a hand to her. "Come with me, my bride and you don't have to suffer the consequences." He said with determination. She stood her ground firmly. He rolled his eyes, knowing he would have to use force against her. She suddenly felt a pull towards him, and she unwillingly went towards him, taking his hand before he caught it like a trap, pulling her towards his chest. "I didn't want to do that to you Alana, but you gave me no other choice, be my wife and maybe I won't kill you like I did with your father." He growled squeezing her to him. She felt hot tears roll down her cheeks at his threat against her if she didn't marry him, she debated between refusing him and having herself killed, and living, only to suffer for the rest of her life at the hands of an abusive husband and king. Before she could tell him anything, he pulled her with him, trying to pry herself away from him, only to be forcibly yanked to him should she dig in her heels. He got to the horses, where he put her in front of him as both of them were on one horse. She tried to look back at her home, which was set ablaze by the torches his men were carrying, hearing the screams of those who were inside the house. 'No…..my home…..my father…..all gone…..' she thought to herself with tears rolling out of her eyes. She felt his hand wrap around her, pulling her towards his chest in a possessive manner. "Think not of all this any longer, the sooner we can be married, the better," Thomas said holding her tight to him. "Alert the minister ahead, I don't want a delay of my wedding!" he ordered to another guard who rushed towards the end of the road, leaving the others behind.

She was squirming in his arms, but was held back by his magic, which kept her bound to him throughout the horse ride, she thought about her life, the times she spent with her father, running around her home, the fields, sitting by the creek, watching the animals go by, she was angry that she didn't pick a suitor, if only she picked just one, she wouldn't be in the mess she was in at the moment, being held captive by a dreaded Sorcerer King of her land who wanted her as his wife and Queen, if only her father had not taken desperate measures to ensure her future, she wouldn't be in this mess. She felt tears cascading down her face, mourning her father, her home, her friends, but as she was doing that, a hand wiped away her tears. "Dry your tears wife, you need not to think on the past, if your father had not stolen what was mine, I wouldn't have noticed or taken you." He said with a cold stiffness to him. "Maybe…." She said resignedly, which surprised him greatly, but he shook off those thoughts as he focused on his journey towards the church, where they would be married. She ended up sleeping throughout the journey until he nudged her awake, and she looked at what looked like a church, complete with a bell, she was terrified of the idea of being married to him, but he wasn't having it whatsoever as he grasped her hand and pulled her along, not wanting her to get away. _Someone please get me out of this situation, please! _She pleaded as the church doors opened to reveal a minister with two guards beside him. As soon as they got to the altar, he let go of her enough to have her stand beside him. "Y-Your majesty, I understand that you want this woman as your wife, but—" the minister was cut off by a sword held to his throat by a guard. "Marry us, now." Thomas ordered with unrelenting force. He opened the book and started the ceremony, with Alana nearly having a stroke from the terror she was experiencing all around her. "Do you take this woman to be your wife, love her, comfort her, keep and honor her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep only unto her 'til death do you part?" he asked looking at Thomas. "I do." He vowed. "Do you take this man to be your husband, love him, comfort him, keep and honor him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep only unto him 'til death do you part?" he asked looking at Alana. She looked around the room before feeling him grip her hand tighter impatiently. "I-I do." She said with her voice partially broken up. "Then by the powers vested in me in the sight of god, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." The minister concluded, closing the book. King Thomas turned her around so she was facing him, with terrifying blue eyes, and she had to kiss him. He had her hands on both sides of her face before pressing his lips against hers, kissing her chastely before pulling away. She felt like her world fell apart around her, she was married to a ruthless and cold-hearted King, her father was killed over a nineteen year old crime, what did she do to deserve it? Probably rejecting suitors hands would be one of the things, but _what did she do _to deserve what was happening with her?

* * *

She rode with him again on his horse, towards wherever it was he was taking her, all while he held her tight to him, the journey went on from there until they reached the gates, signaling them to open the doors. They opened slowly, but they went inside, with Thomas carrying her in his arms, not wanting her to get away from him, after crossing a few halls and corridors, he reached the chamber doors, from which it was opened with his magic, showing a huge bedroom, a vanity, a massive bed, roaring fireplace, a doorway to a washroom, a balcony and a few chests. He set her on the bed, but not without sliding a ring on her finger, a definite sign she was now married to him. "This will be your chambers, Alana, if you need anything, ask the servants." He said before walking out of the room, more than likely going into his own chambers. She was lying there for a moment before burying her face into a pillow, crying her eyes out about what had happened to her thus far: she found out about her father's crime, he was murdered by 'her husband', she was forced to marry him or she would be killed, she wished to go back in time and undo her father's crime, it would have cost her the luxurious life, but it would have had her father safe and sound from any sort of harm. Sobs were racking in her body, shoulders shaking, knees up to her chest, and her tears probably staining her pillow, but she paid no attention to it. What she didn't know was that Thomas had been watching her from a mirror. "She should be grateful that I didn't force myself on her, the woman! I know I will need to woo her, I did marry her after all, but I won't let her escape!" he remarked angrily before sleeping in his bed. He wondered how to proceed tomorrow, but right now he would relish in joy that he claimed Alana as his wife, knowing that she would willingly come to him, he waited, with zealous breath for that day to occur.

* * *

**Rate and review!**

**X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, another chapter from the oven, hopefully it's good enough for everyone, it might be a 'beauty and the beast-ish' type of story, depends on how well this does before i go any further!**

**warning: cliffhanger (I know, i'm bad about those!), a tiny bit of violence, sass from Thomas' advisor**

Chapter 3: Queenly privileges

_She was outside her home, untarnished, everyone doing their duties out in the fields, her friends were playing, the farmers were tending to their crops, she went inside to find her father conversing with a man she didn't know about. "Father….." she whispered to herself, but it was loud enough for him to hear. "Alana, how are you dear—" he was cut off by her running up to him, hugging him tight, and burying her face in his chest. She felt his arms wrap around her, holding her to him. "I'm sorry father, I just missed you very much!" she said while he held her to him. "Oh Alana, I have only been gone for a small amount of time, dear daughter." He chuckled before releasing her from his grip. She looked up at him, happy that he was still alive and well. "But if it shall ease you, I missed you very much also." He said cupping her cheek. She heard someone call out her name, in a more or less frantic tone. "Alana, wake up milady!" the voice called out. She ignored the voice, going towards her father. "WAKE UP!" the voice screamed._

* * *

She jumped awake to find that she was not at her home, but at the castle, she looked down in sadness, realizing that last night wasn't a dream, she actually had gotten married, by force, to the man who killed her father, set her home on fire, murdering everyone inside the manor, and slipped that ring on her finger. She looked over to her left to find a woman of 5'2 with chestnut-brown hair, standing there in servant's clothing, looking at her with a worried face. "Are you alright, you looked like you had a nightmare?" she asked before going to draw a bath for her. "It wasn't a nightmare, it was a pleasant dream, my home wasn't turned to ashes, and my father was still alive….everyone I loved and cared about, still alive….." she said feeling tears at her heart. "I'm so sorry about last night, my Queen, I truly am….none of us knew how he got to be so cruel and heartless, there had been a time when he was a kind, pleasant and joyful little boy….but he died as he was older….." the woman said looking on in reminiscence. Alana was curious and in sheer disbelief, her cruel, heartless husband…once kind, joyful, and vibrant, she didn't believe it a single bit. "What's your name, ma'am?" Alana asked. "My name is Helena, my Queen." She said while having Alana's bath ready for her. She waited for Helena to finish with her task while looking out the window. 'What could have _possibly _happened to change him so much?' she thought to herself. "Your bath is finished, my Queen, you may enter when you are ready while I pick out your attire for the day." Helena said going to the chests. Alana went inside the washroom, which had an enormous bathtub in there, the water smelled like mint, lily, rose and a hint of lemon. As she was sitting there, washing herself, she started to cry again over the loss of her father, he might not have been perfect at times, but she loved him with every bit and piece of her well-being, and he was ripped away from her by Thomas. Her eyebrows furrowed together, creating an angry expression at the thought of her husband: he took her father from her, her life, her friends, everything was ripped away from her by that heartless remorseless man who could very well murder her with nothing more than a flick of a wrist. She decided to be somewhat rebellious and stay in her room to avoid him. "I refuse to act the part of the submissive wife to my father's murderer!" she hissed in determination. She stayed in the tub for a while, contemplating on how to even do this, until she was out and dried up by Helena before having her dress on her, which was like a pale blue dress that hugged her curves, along with a robe before being fashioned with a crown and jewels, a materialistic reminder of who she was married to. "Another thing, my Queen, Thomas expects you downstairs for breakfast, so don't sit here all day long." She said with a light sternness to her, but Alana refused to leave her room. She sat in front of the vanity, looking at the person in front of her: she looked broken, destroyed, distraught and furious, the opposite of her old self. She looked pitifully at her reflection, wondering what to even do at that point, it didn't include 'joining her husband for breakfast' that was for sure. She took off the crown and jewels and went to the balcony, looking over at the people before her, some looked like they were suffering, and others looked to be dead from sickness or injuries. She turned her head away, refusing to look at them any longer for fear of more tears coming out of her eyes. 'Oh those poor people, do they truly suffer under his rule, do they fear him so greatly?' she thought to herself thinking about her favorite spot at the creek.

* * *

Thomas grew impatient after forty minutes had passed since he had Helena tend to her and wake her for the morning, wondering what was taking her so long. He sipped his wine before he noticed Helena running to the dining room with a frightened and annoyed look on her face. "G-Good morning, your majesty." She greeted before bowing. "Where is my wife?" he asked with a glare and quirked eyebrow. Her eyes widened in horror. "W-Well…she's….." she swallowed nervously earning the iciest of glares _anyone _had ever seen from the King himself. "Get on with it, woman!" his advisor, Benedict had yelled. She took a deep breath before answering. "She's not coming." She said, earning silence from everyone. Benedict pursed his lips, looking at Thomas, whose face had gotten redder, and shot himself up from his chair, slamming his goblet of wine down on the table before slamming the doors open and stomping down the hallways, with Benedict and Helena trying to catch up with him. "Thomas, wait! You must control your anger before facing her!" Helena yelled while Ben kept pace. "She brought it on herself, but Helena is right, try to control yourself, your majesty!" Ben shouted while Thomas was crossing a few corridors towards Alana's bedchambers. 'Oh you are a stubborn one, aren't you, Alana?' he thought to himself approaching the door to her chambers. "Alana you better come out of there!" Thomas screamed before pounding on the door. "No, I won't!" she yelled back, much to the annoyance of Thomas, Benedict and Helena. "Alana I will break down this door if you don't come out for the morning feast!" he threatened. "Thomas, try and be _gentle _with her, please!" Helena pleaded while he whirled around, glaring at her hard. "She's being difficult!" Thomas countered back. "Remember, _you _forced her to marry you after you killed her father and destroyed her home, it will be hard for her to adjust here, especially if you act like a buffoon with the impatience and temper of a bloody lion in heat!" Benedict hissed. "Your majesty, let us talk with her, _without you _around her." Helena offered. Thomas thought for a moment and stormed off to his chambers. When he got further away from them, both lady-in-waiting and advisor took much needed breaths of relief. "I feel sorry for the poor girl, having to pay for the sins of her dead father…." She said sympathetically. "Yes, but if she wants to even live, she'll need to be in good terms with Thomas, they are husband and wife after all, are they not?" Ben whisper-yelled before they knocked on the door gently. "I told you I don't want to come out!" Alana yelled from inside the room. "It's me, Helena, and I brought a friend with me, and can we at least talk for a little bit?" Helena asked with hope that she could talk to her a little bit about Thomas. After a minute of silence, Alana relented, allowing both of them to enter. When they both went inside, she shut the door while Helena took a seat with her back to the vanity and Ben sat at a lounger with his hands over his head. "What is it, Helena?" she asked sitting back down on her bed. "Look, last night was probably the worst night of your life, but if you got to know him, it won't be too bad for you…." Helena said. Alana looked at her in horror. "'Get to know him!?' he murdered my father, destroyed my life, I know what he did was wrong, but he wanted a better life for me!" Alana shouted, disgusted by the _sheer _idea of getting to know the King better. "My Queen, if I may…..it is true what Helena had said about Thomas, he was once kind, thoughtful of others, until something happened to him that changed him to this…..shell of who he used to be, he will need to tell you himself, but not if both of you act like infants screaming over a lost plaything!" he said with a stern tone. Alana looked at the man on the lounger with curiosity. "Who are you?" she asked. "My name is Benedict, I am an advisor to the King, even I have to be the one who talks him down in certain situations, and this….it's nothing we had ever witnessed before." Ben said bowing before her.

* * *

Thomas had been watching from a mirror, noting and observing their talks and movement. He did feel sorry a little for his bride, suffering for her father's sins. How he would woo her, it would be difficult, but he would succeed at this task. But it was all a matter of what she liked, he would somehow be gentle with her, but his trauma changed him forever, made him this heartless and cruel king who was ruling over his people. "To tell both of you the truth, I'm terrified of him more than angry at him, I do mourn my father, but to be around _him…." _He knew she was referring to him, it didn't surprise him a single bit. "it's like 'what do I say to him?', I told myself that I wouldn't be a submissive wife around him, but sometimes, stubbornness can get so many people killed." She said with worry. Thomas watched her since birth and he knew about her love of books, luckily for him he had a massive library, so he could give her access to it, but how he would tell her, it would be difficult. She still thought him a murderer, many people had said that about him numerous times to where he would be bored, but with his wife, when she said and thought that about him, it was like a knife was twisting inside his heart, not relenting on the pain, but he shook such thoughts from his head when a guard came inside the bedchambers. "What is it?" he asked with annoyance. "My king, there is someone to see you, more than likely to congratulate you on the 'marriage' sire." He stated. With a wave of his hand, the scene was gone, and he put on his usual cold, remorseless face before going to the throne room. When he got there, there was a man there, along with two other women. "Ah, the king of Weston, how _lovely _to see you, your wife and you're daughter before my presence." He said coldly. "I've heard about your marriage to a young woman whose father you murdered due to a crime." He said as a reminder. "It would seem as if this news spreads like fire lit in a forest, it is indeed true, your highness." He said gripping the arm of the throne tightly. "And if I am also right, you _forced _the life of a Queen, especially _your _Queen upon her, or she would be killed by your hand also." The other King said with a little look of skepticism. Thomas tried so hard to keep himself calm, but using telekinetic powers, he nearly threw a spear at the other king, but he dodged it. "What I do and don't do is none of your affair!" he yelled, the shout vibrating the windows. "Father, stop this at once, ok, so he's already married, let us return home before he kills you!" his daughter pleaded. "I would listen to her if I were you, good sir….." he said with that ice-laced and detached tone while trying to calm himself down. "Remember this, _your majesty, _we look forward to seeing your blood spill from your body someday, while your 'wife' is free of your tyranny." He said, causing anger to boil over in Thomas, causing his windows to shatter and spill glass everywhere in the room. "Get these people out of my sight, now!" Thomas screamed while the guards escorted the people out of the throne room. He decided to rest in his chambers, probably to calm himself down from the event in the throne room, but not without checking up on Alana. A chant of the mirror and he saw Alana just lying on the bed, no jewels or crown on her, something that annoyed him, just looking up at the ceiling. "What is she doing?" he asked slightly bewildered by her actions, she wasn't crying thank goodness, but he thought he heard her sing a little bit. He heard the singing a little louder, and it sounded beautiful to him, like liquid ambrosia pouring out of her mouth and feeding his ears. He sat like that for a while, just mesmerized by that song, it reminded him of a siren, who uses her voice to lure sailors to their deaths. Except, this siren was his wife, and there was nothing that would change that, at least from his perspective.

* * *

Time had passed by quickly to where it was getting into the evening, and eventually, Alana was going to have to face the devil himself, her own husband, she wouldn't avoid him any longer, so she decided to suck it up and join him for dinner, nerve-wracked about what he might say to her. She allowed Helena to take care of any small details on her attire before joining him for dinner. 'This is so conflicting, this man killed my father, yet he is my husband, what will I do, just sit there looking at him?' she thought to herself while waiting for Helena to finish with the finishing touches. She was dressed and ready for when she would face him, not knowing of what would be in store for her, she felt like she was dishonoring her father's memory when she decided to join Thomas for dinner, but she needed to suck in her damaged pride and face him, not run away from him.

* * *

**Rate and Review!**

**X3**

**as for my poll, so far two people have voted for 'Lord Mischievous' as Stripper!Tom's stripper name, keep casting votes now, the poll is still up!**


End file.
